The Underpants Saga
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: Ron has lost his G-String so he calls on the help of...... read to find out please R&R.


**The Underpants saga!**

Chapter 1: G-String 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this story except the plot so don't steal it or ill hunt you down and gut you like a goldfish u no the little fat ones and thewrwtwegdafgw…………….. don't ask! Plz R&R.

"Harry" screamed Ron

"What" Harry screamed back.

"My G-Strings missing. WHAT AM I GONG TO DO?" he bellowed in Harry's ear.

"Well this looks like a job for…… Mr Panties" insert melodramatic music. Said Harry.

In flies Mr Panties. "The names panties, leather panties. Now what can I do for you boys?" said Mr Panties.

"SOMEONES TAKEN MY G-STRING" Ron yelled at him.

"AND YOU NEED TO FIND IT" he yelled again.

"If you don't ill never be able to strut around the castle wiggling my ass for all the boys to see including Malfoy no actually especially Malfoy oh man he's so hot with the blonde hair and the…….."

ANY WAY on with the story.

"What are you going to do Mr Panties?" asked Harry while slowly backing away from Ron with his hands on his butt.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Wear my thinking pants" and with that he pulled out the biggest pair or underpants you have ever seen and I mean huge. Then he put them on his head.

They kept sliding down his head so eventually he threw them in the fire.

"Okay after much deliberation I have got it." he said with excitement written all over his head.

"Um Mr panties why have you got excitement written all over your head?" said Harry.

"Stupid script what the hell has this got to do with G-Strings may I ask Mr narrator?" he said looking at the sky assuming that I was up there.

Well I thought that it would add a little bit of humour you know.

"What ever just shut up and tell the story" he said.

"Okay, okay don't get angry" I yelled back at him.

ANY WAY on with the story.

"Well what were talking about before we were rudely interrupted Mr Panties?" Harry asked.

"Well I say we sneak into the girls dormitory we go up there and go through Hermione's stuff and take one of hers.

"Wait a second Mr Panties, how exactly do you know that Hermione's even got G-Strings?" said Harry.

"You don't want to know" said Mr Panties.

"Yes I do otherwise I wouldn't be asking" Harry retorted.

"Good point. Well if you must know I was secretly watching her one night when she came in to get undressed and she pulled of this red one-" he said.

"WAIT A MINUTE, A RED ONE" bellowed Ron.

"Dude stop bellowing Ron man we're right here" Harry said still against the wall with his hands on his butt.

"Oh sorry. By the way Mr Panties did it have pink polka dots on it?" Ron asked.

"Ummmm yes I think it did" Mr Panties said.

"THAT'S MINE" he screamed this time.

"Really well we'll have to go and get it back wont we" Mr panties said.

"How exactly are we going to get in there?" Harry asked while Ron was fuming.

"I am fuming" said Ron randomly.

"Okay anyway. Mr Panties?" said Harry looking funnily at Ron.

"Well heres what we do. We scale the outside of the castle wall at midnight tonight until we find her window" he said.

"Yeah keep going i'm getting eager" said Ron getting eager.

"Then we find a way to smash the window without waking her or anyone else in her dormitory up" he said growing excited.

"Then we sneak in and go through her draws" he said.

"Oh hurry up and get to the point already. I'm getting angry" said Harry getting angry.

"Fine then. We go through her draws and steal the G-String back, then we go out the smashed window and fix it using magic. Then scale the walls back down and get back to bed. There what do you think?" Mr Panties asked them.

"Well I think it's a great idea" said Ron who was likely to agree with anything as long as he didn't have to think or do anything involving his brain.

"Fucking hell Ron you just don't want to think do you" Harry asked getting completely off track.

"Harry you're getting completely off track" said Mr Panties.

"Oh sorry" said Harry.

"Well what do you think of the idea" Mr Panties said after five minutes.

"Well we could change one bit" said Harry.

"What's that?" Mr Panties asked.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but I got lazy and I was tired. Please R&R. I know it's random but hey what can you do. I like it.**


End file.
